


Study Group

by stellarnaut (cerebrobullet)



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Begging, Bound, F/M, Hand Job, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sub Jedao, i cannot stress how pwp this is, if u like seeing jedao being at the mercy of others but in like a fun sexy way he actually enjoys, ropes, then this is a fic for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebrobullet/pseuds/stellarnaut
Summary: Ruo and Yeren come up with a math "game" for Jedao that they can all enjoy. Yeren supervises while Ruo gets hands-on giving Jedao some rewards and punishments.
Relationships: Garach Jedao Shkan/Lirov Yeren, Garach Jedao Shkan/Lirov Yeren/Vestenya Ruo, Garach Jedao Shkan/Vestenya Ruo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Study Group

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StripMiner14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripMiner14/gifts).



> for Lina who was also kind enough to beta read for me <3  
> this is also the first straight up porn I've ever posted so here goes nothing i guess

He got the first few questions wrong on purpose. They both had to know he'd done it, too. But between the three of them, there were no words. Only a Shuos smirk, and the tightening of the ropes. He could feel the silk bonds digging into the skin of his arms, keeping them tightly behind his arched back. The ones looped around his legs were still loose, and he shifted his hips a little at the thought. In an instant, Ruo's hands were digging into sides, fingers sliding along the crease, slowly... slowly downwards, and yet-

"Five times eight." Yeren said. She tilted her head back, eyes slitted as she looked down at Jedao like she was judging a student.

Ah, that's because she was the teacher tonight. And Ruo the teacher's assistant, Jedao supposed.

They were in Jedao's room. It always seemed to happen here, one way or another. Some weeks it seemed pointless to make the bed, even. Too much down time, too much boredom and energy to burn off by twisting together beneath the soft sheets. Tonight he wasn't beneath the sheets but rather on top of deep red dyed cotton. Kneeling. Stark naked and kneeling, even. A ripple of goosebumps crashed across his skin as the slightly too chill air stroked his bare sides.

It was fine, though, because behind him was all the warmth he needed, found in the encasing body of Ruo. He sat directly behind Jedao, legs spread to either side of the kneeling man. His groin pressed against Jedao's butt, his stomach against Jedao's back and tied arms. Every soft, even breath Ruo took Jedao could feel pressing into his vulnerable form. He tried to match the breaths, tried to follow them like a rhythm in a song. It was hard to focus on as he watched Yeren sitting before him in his own desk chair, legs crossed with a slate on her knee. She was wearing one of his shirts, the top clasps mostly undone so that her chest could peak out of it, just to frustrate him. Her eyes focused deeply on him, only glancing down now and then to remind herself what the next question should be. Before she spoke to him with her thin, cherry blossom pink lips, she would always give him a little smile. He couldn't tell if it was to encourage him or taunt him. Being Shuos, it was probably both.

Ruos shifted slightly behind Jedao, and the rustling of his clothes pointedly reminded Jedao he was the only one in the room so exposed. It was hardly the first time he'd been naked, or tied up, in front of either of them. But it was still hard to ignore the gentle warm pulse of embarrassment that lingered on his neck. He felt like an art piece to be studied, to be consumed by them. Utterly devoid of control or agency in the act.

That feeling alone was enough to arouse him.

A harsh slap to Jedao's thigh made him jump, and his focus zeroed back in on the moment, dragged back from the warm, drifting fantasies of his mind.

Ruo's musical voice spoke to Jedao from behind. "You're never going to get better at math if you keep losing focus in the middle of the calculations." Like a ghost, he brushed his fingers softly along the red welt his make-shift rope whip had left. The feeling almost made Jedao melt backwards, but he tensed his muscles to keep himself focused. It was far too early in the night to fall apart.

"I'm not so bad at math that I can't do basic multiplication," Jedao shot back, twisting his neck around to try and see Ruo behind him. In response, a hand slid up his neck and into his dark hair, gripping tight and pointing his head forwards again.

"Then answer the question and stop stalling!"

"Three"

Yeren cleared the back of her throat.

"Three, sir."

Yeren shook her head slowly, tutting as she swiped her finger along the slate. "Really, Jedao, you're playing this game far too poorly. We both know what you're doing."

He only smirked at her as Ruo reached down and began to tighten the ropes looped around his legs, binding his thighs and calves together as Jedao kneeled. Ruo repositioned Jedao roughly, spreading his legs open further. The balance disruption made Jedao lean back into Ruo, who wrapped his hand around Jedao's stomach to steady him in place.

Yeren pointed an accusing finger at the two of them. "Stop babying him. It's not punishment if you're being all soft and sugary about it."

Ruo snorted. "Yeren, I don't think there's anything we could do to him that he'd really consider punishment. He likes being our toy too much, don't you, Jedao?" The end of the sentence was carried on Ruo's warm breath directly into Jedao's ear. It was punctuated by a mouth suckling at his earlobe, a delicious pull that drew Jedao's head to the side as he chased the sensation. For a moment, all Jedao could respond with was a shaky noise under his breath.

"I fully believe in the ability of both of you to be devious enough to defeat me. But just barely, if you work together." Jedao said. He offered his smirk to Yeren, who rolled her eyes.

"Five times eight." She repeated. Her lifted eyebrow dared him to say three again.

"Forty, sir." he said, laying his Shpario accent on as thickly as possible. She always seemed to love it when he leaned into the drawl in bed, but the purse of her lips warned him she was currently immune to his charms.

His concentration on being annoying broke with the wet press of tongue and lips to the side of his neck. Hot breath traced down his chest as Ruo exhaled deeply, mouth seemingly opposed to leave its new position pressed to Jedao's skin. For his part, Jedao kept his composure well, barely leaning into the touch. Only straining against the ropes a little. His breathing didn't even stutter. It was amazing self control on his part, really.

He kept his eyes locked on Yeren. He swallowed hard, and he knew she noticed.

She stood up from her chair, twirling a stylus between her fingers with well practiced sleight of hand. Her eyes lingered on her slate as she began to pace in front of the bed. "Fifty-two divided by thirteen."

Ruo paused. His shaggy, curly hair tickled Jedao's cheek.

"Four, sir."

Now a hand joined the fun. It traced along Jedao's skin, fingers gentle in their tracing of his mostly flat and unimpressive chest. Then, a slow dive, straight along his belly, curving along with it as his stomach jumped at the lingering touch. The hand glided, so slowly, so directly to just below his belly button. The fingers dug in a little, inched lower-

Stopped.

"Seventy four times sixty four." Yeren paused her walk in front of Jedao, eyes expectant as she gazed down at him.

Jedao's head shook slightly, eyes darting around the room, as if the answer were hidden somewhere in one of the stylized fox mosaics decorating the wall. The foxes gave him no answers, only empty eyed stares, their nine tails twisting around them like strangling ropes.

"Uh-oh," Yeren said, her voice lifting like a song.

The hand began to retreat, and Jedao squirmed. "Wait wait, just uh- four... four thousand, seven hundred thirty-six. Sir." The grimace he tagged on to the number was not confidence inspiring.

A soft snort from Ruo, his hand gently patting Jedao's stomach. It made him stiffen, his mind racing to retrace the problem. Did he mix up the numbers again? He thought, for sure that-

A strained, desperate moan escaped Jedao as Ruo's hand wrapped around his dick. He couldn't match the boy's calm breaths anymore, couldn't keep his eyes locked to Yeren's gaze. It was too sharp a moment to escape the claws that dragged his mind back within himself, back to the place that longed to relish in warm touch and soft motion. Ruo's thumb stroked the shaft, like a lover would stroke the back of their partner's hand. It was not enough contact yet, just enough to draw a tremor through Jedao's tired legs.

It reminded him of lazy mornings together. Their bodies pressed together before the lights were on, stumbling across limbs and pressing tightly together in search of warmth. In search of touch, in search of slow strokes, a tired head pressed under the other's chin. Shaking with quiet, subdued moans as they chased climax with half-lidded eyes. He could feel the warmth of the memory filter through his limbs, his body leaning more against Ruo's steady hold, tension trickling out with each stroke of Ruo's thumb.

Yeren smiled at him. "See? Isn't getting the answer right so much more fun?" Her eyes traced Jedao's prone form up and down, lingering for a while on the twitch of his hips as Ruo continued his teasing. "What do you think, should we up the difficulty some? Every time you get an answer right, Ruo will go a little faster."

Jedao did not feel like using words, so he nodded slowly, letting out a heavy breath.

Yeren's smile was cruel and fox-like. "Don't fuck it up, sweety."

A few minutes earlier in the evening, Jedao would have taken her words as a challenge. But there was a hand around his dick, and pressure building in his body, and her words were a command he wanted to follow.

She spoke words, and like a good little soldier, he answered them.

_"Three hundred and eighty five, sir."_

_"Two hundred, sir."_

_"Three, sir._ "

The game became like a song, a litany of worship to follow. Highs and lows, in cascades that carried him from pleasure to frustration. From the highs came a steady build of warmth and tension. It clenched inside of him, it pulled on his muscles until he began to shake with need. His hips followed the motion of Ruo's hand, chasing touch and satisfaction. Jedao's own voice became a quiet, breathy chorus. Each inhale sharp. Each exhale dragged out of him with a low moan.

_"Six thousand.... three. Sir."_

_"Four- Fifteen. Fifteen?... Sir."_

_"Shit. Shit, it's twelve. I- It's twelve!"_

And as the heat fogged his mind, and the numbers slipped like broken glass from his tongue, the lows came. Ruo's fingers stilled on his throbbing cock, teasing whispers in his ear. He strained at the calm, let the ropes bite deep into his skin as he twisted and whined. He tried to continue to lift his hips himself, but found them quickly pulled back and held in place. Pleasure was ripped away from him as his mind betrayed him.

_"Eighty-eight- No! Eighty- eighty..."_

Ruo's body was hot behind him. His arousal pressed into Jedao as a harsh reminder of what could be. The frustration was just as damaging as the bliss. Numbers scattered in his mind like geese down in the wind, and the further Ruo's hand retreated, the more Jedao began to whimper.

_"I don't know, pl-please, just give me a moment to think-"_

He was shaking with each breath he took. Ruo's hands pressed into his stomach in a v formation, thumbs gently stroking the trembling muscles beneath. His chin rested on Jedao's shoulder, and Jedao chased the comfort of touch as he leaned their heads together. Every exhale was tinted with a quiet whine as he dick stood cold and untouched, bouncing against his stomach at each twitch of his wanting body.

Yeren tapped the stylus on the slate, tilting her head as she took in the view of Jedao's deteriorating state. The sound of his quick breaths filled the room, the steady beat to the song they were making. "What do you think, should we take a break? Let you sit here for an hour until you calm down?"

The whimper that escaped from Jedao was truly undignified, as was the way his back arched, hips lifting to try and bring his dick closer to Ruo's steady hands on his stomach. Ruo reached down and wrapped his fingers around the base, squeezing lightly. Jedao couldn't stand it, couldn't keep his cry quiet. His head leaned back, falling onto Ruo's shoulder, and he let his desire seep into his heavy breaths. Ruos shifted his grip slightly, just enough to send sensation shooting through Jedao's body, wringing noise from him like he was an instrument being played.

"He is pretty wound up now, isn't he?" Ruo said. "What do you think, Jedao? Do you need some time to recover your composure?"

"N-no no no no no, please, please give me another one- Please, I- I can get it right." Jedao let the words rush out of him before his brain could think them, letting his protests fall into whispers as he tried to bring his body and mind back under his control, calming his searching hips.

Yeren nodded, then set the slate and stylus aside. She stood before Jedao for a moment, ignoring him to look at Ruo. Something passed between them, some understanding. Like a well drilled Kel formation, they acted as one.

Ruo slid his hands onto Jedao's inner thighs, and spread his legs further apart. He inched them both closer to the edge of the bed, closer to Yeren, who came forward and leaned one knee on to the bed. She straightened upwards, and Jedao became sandwiched between the two of them. His back, his aching arms, were pressed tightly against Ruo's chest, whose hands rested helpfully on Jedao's sides. Jedao's chest was pressed up against Yeren. Her knee was under his arousal, his stomach against her thigh and hip. She stood over him like a wolf above its prey, eyes half lidded and calm.

She shifted her leg, sliding her knee up a little, pressing his dick against his stomach. Slowly, she rocked her knee up and down.

Warmth and tension fired through him like a gunshot. If his hands had been free, if his hips had not been held in place, he would have let his desperation overtake him. Let his arms wrap around Yeren's strong form, his hips frantically grinding against her knee. Anything to chase the high, the pressure that boiled within and begged to be released. And he'd done it before; sat upon her lap and brought himself to completion while her hands gripped his hair and her lips whispered commands in his ear, sapping his control, demanding his obedience. He gave it to her, every time. Every time falling under her words like a Kel fledge, broken and desperate to be shown the way to please their commander.

But he was tied. He was stilled. Controlled and trapped. His hips pulled uselessly against Ruo's hold and were defeated, kept in place as Yeren's knee pressed against him and ground his dick into his own stomach.

He hadn't even heard his own voice at first, the desperate "please's". Didn't even know why he was saying he was sorry either. Sorry he'd gotten the questions wrong? Sorry he was already so undone? Sorry he'd ever agreed to this idea?

Someone was saying his name. A hand glided up his back, into his hair and gripped gently. His name- his name, whispered softly into his ear, followed by the pull of teeth at his earlobe.

"Jedao, Jedao come back to us." Words from... one of them, both of them. He couldn't tell in the fog. His eyes, half lidded, unfocused on anything but the vibrant, bloody Shuos red of his own shirt draping across Yeren's chest as she leaned over him.

"Jedao. Jedao, if you get the last one right, we'll let you cum. You want to cum, don't you? It’ll be your last chance to show us how much you’ve learned."

Jedao took a deep, shuddering breath.

He could do this, could pull himself together enough. Could control himself.

He stopped straining against Ruo and forced his body to release its tension. His head fell easily into the grip of Ruo's fingers, back slowly unbending so that it slotted smoothly against his lover's chest. Yeren's knee continued to rock gently between his legs, every press snapping Jedao taught for a moment. He used the bite of the ropes to ground himself. He even, somehow, managed to quiet himself. Or nearly so. There was still a whine under every sharp breath, but he gritted his teeth against his own breathy cries, and titled his head back to look Yeren in the eye. He nodded sharply, once.

She grinned at him like a fox. His stomach dropped.

"Twenty two plus three" She said. Her knee pressed into his groin, and his legs trembled.

"Twenty fi-" he began to say.

She cut him off. "Plus eight." Ruo pulled Jedao's head back, forcing him to bare his neck. It sent a vulnerable shiver down his spine.

"Th-thirty thr-"

"Divided by four, times nine. Divided by twelve. Minus negative three hundred and four."

He could feel tears welling in his eyes.

There wasn't really coherent thought in his mind. Numbers swam, wild images of unknowable lines and shapes. Threes and fives and plus and minus, a foreign language, an image that flipped and twisted out of his reach when he tried to catch it. And, behind it all, the rhythm under the music of tension and pleasure, was a stab of fear.

In the bedroom, Yeren always kept her promises. 

She shook her head slowly at Jedao's silence, then leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Better luck next time I guess." And her warmth vanished.

Fingers unraveled from his hair, hands released their grip on his hips. Ruo leveraged himself backwards, his legs unlatching from where they'd cradled Jedao in his lap. The bed dipped downwards as he scooted backwards and away.

Jedao was shaking. That much he knew. Arms held painfully tight across his back, kneeling legs spread open. His cock erect, leaking precum, waiting for the warm hand, the stroke that would never come to relieve it. The sound he made in the back of his throat was truly pathetic. A cry, caught somewhere between bitter disappointment and savage desperation. It faded into words that came from somewhere beyond his conscious mind, like thoughts poured directly out of his soul. And the words were nothing but desperate, needy pleas.

"Please, please, I'll be better, I'll be good. Please, I'll be so good, let me try again, please- Y-yeren, please, I'm so sorry, please let me try again-" it went on and on, spilling out of him like water boiling over in a pot. The words splashed amongst his wild, frantic breaths as he let them loose. He tried to double over, but the ropes kept him back. He tried to close his legs, but the ropes kept them taught and spread. He could not touch himself, could reach no sense of relief no matter how he twisted. His cock throbbed and begged for release, and all he could do was beg for mercy to be allowed to find it.

He squirmed in place, continuing to layer countless pleas and promises between his whimpers. Promises to study harder, promises to memorize better. To think better. Anything they might want to hear, anything that might convince them to forgive his failure.

Ruo's soft hand wrapped around his side and stomach, cradling it as it fluttered with his erratic breaths. The touch startled him, and his spew of words was momentarily stilled by a needy moan.

Yeren's hand carded through his hair, her palm pressing against his head to tilt it backwards so she could see his face. His eyes pleaded with her quietly, as did his body as he leaned desperately into her touch.

She licked her lips. A fox studying its prey. "I think.... we can give you one more chance. A chance for some extra credit. Would you like that, Jedao? Hmm?

He nodded rapidly, body tensing. He managed to keep his words contained, biting back his desire to grovel further.

"If you get this one right, we'll let you cum. Does that sound nice?" She continued. Her hand stroked through his sweaty hair, pushing it out of his wide, unfocused eyes.

He needed warmth, needed touch. He tried to lean up into her, but she gripped tightly at his hair, bending his neck backwards to curve him back onto the bed. He hissed at the pain. It made his dick twitch.

"Yes, sir." he said, words strangled by his own desperate breaths.

Yeren nodded at Ruo, and like a blanket, he wrapped himself back around Jedao. One hand explored downwards, pressing into Jedao's inner thigh and stroking the soft, pale flesh there. The other hand- oh, the other was a mercy. It wrapped firmly around Jedao's dick, and began to slowly stroke him. In an instant, Jedao slotted himself into Ruo's hold, pressing his back to match the curve of his chest, wiggling his way into a snug fit on Ruo's lap. Yeren loosened her hold, just for a moment, to let them mesh together. Then, with wild fox eyes alight, she leaned in closer. She settled her hands on either side of Jedao's jaw, feeling his high-strung pulse beat against the palm of her hands.

"Jeado, what is two plus two?"

He said "four, sir" before she'd even finished the last word, his eyes wide. He held his breath in terrified anticipation, chest lifted, as if he could be wrong. As if there was a trick she'd played that he hadn't seen. Would never, in this state, be able to see. But she smiled at him, slowly drawing it out, and nodded along with his exhale of breath. "Correct. You may cum whenever you'd like."

Ruo began to stroke him. A steady rhythm, a gentle squeeze, unlike the teasing feather touches from before. The kind of hold they'd use in the shower together, when they wanted to cum quick and efficiently. Jedao lasted only moments against it, long enough to let his voice cry out with the rhythm. His eyes closed against the pressure, body scrunching up like a spring ready to burst. His breaths followed the pattern of strokes, each one drawing out a higher cry. Yeren's hands traveled up the sides of his head, nails digging into his scalp, his hair. She pulled his head back and bit at his neck.

He came, loudly, and shaking, as his cum spilled against his stomach. The release was bliss, his own voice cracking as the ecstasy filled him. Ruo helped him ride the climax as far as he could, his hand knowing the rhythm so well. Each lingering stroke pulled an increasingly weak moan from Jedao until he fell silent, only his heavy breaths whispering the last notes of their song. His head lulled backwards, onto Ruo's shoulder. Yeren leaned down and kissed him and on instinct he kissed back, though the action was beyond his focus. Instead, he let his thoughts linger on the last tinges of warmth spreading through him, chasing each sensation, each little shock to its very end as they traveled through his body. He felt unable to hold himself up, eyes closed as he laid all his weight against Ruo. Ruo hardly seemed to mind, his fingers gently stroking Jedao's arms and legs as he began to undo the layers of rope.

Together, the two of them uncurled Jedao. He winced as he straightened his sore arms, and sucked in a sharp breath as he began to uncurl his legs and felt his muscles protest the change. Yeren rubbed at his clenched and tired thighs, helping wring out the knots as best she could. Ruos massaged his arms with expert fingers, sending a mixed twinge of pain and relief through Jedao. 

With a soft grunt under his breath, Jedao laid down on his side on the bed, stretching out his arms and legs to let the blood flow. Ruo laid down beside him, reaching over Jedao to grab a discarded shirt on the floor. He used it to clean Jedao up some, wiping off his stomach. It was not Jedao’s preferred method, but he was hardly in a place to argue about it. His laundry had been treated worse before, anyway.

Ruos tossed the shirt aside and leaned up on an elbow, his other arm draped across Jedao's chest which he stroked softly. Yeren sat down on the edge of the bed, just within reach, he back pressed against Jedao's lap. Like a kitten curling into place. Her own hand traced up and down Ruo's leg as she watched Jedao slowly returning to himself.

Yeren _hmmed_ quietly before she broke their collective silence. "So, how are you feeling? Confident enough to conquer all the numbers in the world now?"

Jedao let out a sharp laugh. "I feel like I'm gonna have a really weird reaction next time someone asks me what two plus two is."

Ruo chuckled behind him, patting Jedao on the shoulder. "Won't ever forget the answer, I bet."

There wasn't enough energy in Jedao to reply, so he grunted, nodding his head slowly as his eyes began to drift closed. The bed shifted slightly, and he felt Yeren lean over his body. Ruos pushed himself upwards, he could hear the two of them kissing. Or biting. Or something. Something wet and sloppy, that brought their bodies to press over top of him together.

Another shift in balance, legs and arms reached across him, over him. Finding space around his legs, straddling him and pressing down. He curled his arms into himself and buried his face in his pillow, and waited. The two of them would finish with each other soon enough, he knew, and then the three of them would curl up together in their own decadent mess. Warm and together, Jedao crushed between their bodies. Even as he listened to them groan around him, Jedao felt Ruo's arm grasping at his side, tracing down his ribs and clutching at the loose flesh beneath.

Jedao smiled to himself, breathing out the last of his tension and letting his eyes drift closed. He, surprisingly, did not dream of numbers.

  
  
  
  



End file.
